


Right to Remain Cockdrunk

by bottombitch



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, F/F, F/M, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Full Nelson Anal, Gangbang, Group Sex, Mating Press, Musk Fetish, Scents & Smells, Sexual Exhaustion, Vaginal Sex, cock and ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: After finding Susie in an alleyway in a questionable position with a horde of sex-hungry men, Undyne is pulled into the most exciting night of her life. Anonymous commission.





	Right to Remain Cockdrunk

Night time as a police officer wasn't anywhere near as fun as Undyne had expected it to be. Crime wasn't as big of an issue as she had hoped, if only because it would give her the excuse to lay down the law on some scumbags. There were, of course, a fair share of drunken people stumbling around long past their bedtime, but Undyne didn't bother herself with those; it was very rare that they hurt anybody other than themselves. She had been walking past an alleyway when she heard something rustling around within. A soft... slurping noise, loud enough for her to hear from so many feet away. She moved her hand to her weapon and glanced down the alleyway to see what the source of the noise was.

Though barely lit, she could just about make out a few figures in the distance. Many were stood up, crowded around the last one, who seemed to be squatting beneath them. She rolled her eyes and stepped forward, and was about to call out for them to cut that out when she realised who the one squatting was. It was Susie, a... well, friend isn't exactly the right word, but someone that she knew. Only a couple of years out of school. She hadn't heard anything about her in a while. The soft slurping sound, Undyne realised, was Susie sucking down one of the other figures' cocks, while two other sat in her hands. From the looks of it, the rest of the guys around her were jerking off, ready to be given eventual attention by her.

The cocks in her hands were given experienced handjobs, the fingers wrapped tight around them while long stroking motions drew her hands back and forth along them. The precum they oozed at the end of each teasing stroke was running down Susie's hands. The cock in her mouth was getting much better treatment, her lips sealed tightly around it while she bobbed her head. Every now and then, she pushed herself all the way down to the base of the length and held herself there, tears falling from the corners of her obscured eyes to run down her face.

As she held herself at the base, the owner of the cock in her mouth moved his hands to the back of her head. Taking a firm grip of her hair, he began to pump his oversized cock into her throat. Each thrust rung out through the alleyway with a 'glk, glk, glk' from Susie's poor throat, but for all of the pain she must have been feeling she was enjoying herself. Despite being fully clothed, her nipples could be seen hard beneath the fabric of her shirt, and she kept squirming in place, evidence of just how wet her pussy must have been between her legs.

Undyne's hand raised to her mouth, and she grit her teeth. She wasn't sure what to say. Before she had the opportunity to form a response, one of the guys noticed her and tapped Susie's shoulder before pointing her way. Susie turned her head in Undyne's direction, and then grinned widely. She couldn't see Susie's eyes beneath her hair, but if she could have she would have seen a hunger in them. Undyne was caught off-guard a second time when Susie moved to her feet and dashed over to her, shifting behind Undyne to hold her arms in place while the policewoman turned her head back to look at Susie.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, before a foot swiped at her ankle and she was down on her knees. Susie pulled Undyne's arms behind her back and held them in place, just long enough for the group of men to make their way over to her again.

"You're not done are you?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, we were kinda hoping you'd keep going all night," another chimed in. Susie grinned to herself.

"Hold your fuckin' horses, boys. I'm not goin' anywhere, just figured you might want another hole to use, yeah?" she asked. She looked down Undyne's back to see if there were any handcuffs there, and sure enough there were. After grabbing them, she snapped them around Undyne's wrists and then reached her hands up to press her fingers into Undyne's mouth, moving between the teeth and forcing Undyne's mouth open somewhat. It wasn't anywhere near open enough for a cock to slip into, though.

"You've got to be kidding," one of the men commented. "You want us to put our dicks in that? We'll end up dickless!" Similar protests rung out among the other guys, but Susie responded with a grin, sliding two more fingers into Undyne's mouth to force her jaw open a little more.

"Don't worry yourselves about that," Susie responded, sounding confident. That must have been enough to persuade at least one of them, because a moment later Undyne had a cock in her face. She tried to protest, but her words ended up being little more than vague sounds of protest. She couldn't bite down, either; she didn't want to hurt Susie. She remembered what it was like to be misguided. ...did Susie know that Undyne would never hurt her? Is that why she was so confident?

Hot and hard against her face, the owner of the cock ground lightly against Undyne. The scent of sex and musk and sweat filled her senses. The worst part was that she found herself enjoying it. She furrowed her brow and put on her best resting bitch face, hoping that the man wouldn't call her bluff, but a moment later she had a cock pressing up against her open mouth. Susie kept her teeth out of the way while the cock pushed further into her mouth, leaving a streak of strong-tasting precum along her tongue. Undyne let out another sound of displeasure, but it only served to vibrate her mouth against the cock inside it.

It wasn't the cock that had been inside Susie's mouth; Undyne knew that much because it was still pretty dry. She gagged when it began to press against her throat, but she received no sympathy from the owner of the cock. Instead, he moved his hand to the back of her head and pushed himself in further, so far that he cut off her airways and she began to choke. As he pulled back, her black lipstick clung to his cock, creating irregularly sized stripes of black that ran from the base all the way up to the tip, which he then had her kiss. She felt humiliated, but the scent was enough to start a fire in her belly, resulting in a growing wetness between her legs.

"Check out the look on her face," one of them commented, making Undyne very aware of how aroused she looked. "Seems like she's enjoying herself." The owner of the cock she'd just been sucking on looked down at her with a grin, and then lifted himself a little higher to slap his balls against her face. Their scent was so, so much stronger than the one on his cock had been. The smell was just a little bit sour but mostly a thick, virile, raw musk that awakened Undyne's inner desire. To see whether Undyne would even try to escape, Susie reached down and undid the handcuffs. For a few moments, it seemed as if Undyne hadn't even noticed that she'd been uncuffed, but the moment that she did she moved her hands instead to set against the man before her's outer thighs.

With the balls right there in front of her, she couldn't hold herself back any longer. What had originally been an intention to not hurt Susie became a pursuit for her own desire. Susie's fingers pulled away from Undyne's mouth, and the pseudo-sea-monster latched her lips onto the testicle in front of her. The skin was warm against her exploring tongue, and as she pulled the orb into her mouth it even felt hot, but it could have been on fire and she would have still risked keeping it within her maw where she could suckle gently, extracting the sweat and juices from it.

Her nose pressed against the base of the cock sitting above, and as she buried her nose as deep as she could into the crevice-like beginnings of the man's ball-sac, his hard cock sat against her upper face and head. She pulled more and more of his raw nut into her hungry mouth up until she had over half of his sac inside, and then pulled herself slowly back, letting the saliva-coated sac slip from her lips. She began pressing kisses against the skin, her hand moving upward to hold his cock out of the way; as she did so, she began to stroke him slowly.

Leaving black lipstick marks along his ball sac, she moved up to lap at the base of his cock. The hair there held a stronger taste than his balls had; one of sweat that could have been days old for all that she knew, and while that wasn't very likely the idea that she could be worshipping a slob made the fire in Undyne's stomach stronger.

Before she could do anything else, the man pulled his cock and balls back from her face. He pressed his hand to her forehead and pushed it back, then watched as Undyne submissively opened her mouth for him. Laying the head of his cock against her tongue, he pressed his thumb to the base of his cock and then ran it along the underside. As he did, precum began to form at the tip. The small amount grew and grew, until there was a healthy dollop almost dripping from his urethra, and then it fell, landing against Undyne's tongue. He pulled his cock back, and then nodded at her.

She closed her mouth and swallowed heavily, the salty precum serving to soothe her aching throat somewhat. With his balls dangling in front of her again, she couldn't resist. She leaned herself forward and opened her mouth again, barely even noticing as Susie shifted away from her, and neither did she pay attention to where the other girl was going. Taking both balls into her mouth at once, Undyne hungry slid her mouth along them until she had the entire sac inside, and then began to slurp, her tongue running across them. Above her, the man's cock throbbed, and precum continued to ooze down onto her forehead, after which it ran down her face. She shut one eye to avoid getting any in it, and had to keep the eyelid closed, a constant stream of precum rolling down towards her mouth.

When she finally pulled back from the balls, they slipped from her mouth with a loud pop. Completely and totally cockdrunk, she moved upward to run her mouth along the length of his cock, pushing her nose up the underside in the process. Despite the amount of time she'd spent worshipping the cock already, the scent of musk was still as strong as it had been before. Her tongue ran from side to side along the length of the cock, and as she reached the tip her lips curled into a cockdrunk grin; she wanted more.

The first guy was pushed to the side by another, and as the second guy pressed the tip of his cock to her mouth Undyne could see the first guy jerking himself off to the side. The cock about to push inside her mouth was bigger; thinner at the tip, but it grew wide very quickly, and by the time half of the cock had been pushed inside her mouth she could already feel herself being stretched to her limits. She made a sound of reluctance, but the cock's owner continued pushing. Nearing the base, the cock grew far too thick for her to comfortably fit, but the owner kept going even then. As she hit the base, her lips were being stretched to the point where they hurt, and the slightly pointed tip pressing up against the back of her throat was a little painful.

It didn't last very long, though, because the owner came almost right after pushing into her throat. She felt the first burst of cum splash against the back of her throat, the warmth almost soothing, though she was glad that she couldn't taste it. She felt his heavy balls thumping against her chin, the feeling almost causing her to cum on the spot. She moaned onto his cock, and then began to pull herself back, needing air. Though he let her, the downside to pulling back was that she had to taste his cum. It splashed against the roof and then spread around her mouth, lighting up her taste buds with a taste she usually didn't like all that much. She liked it more with the scent of cock and balls and sweat and musk filling her lungs.

Placing her hands on the ground to steady herself, she swallowed the cum in her mouth and then began coughing, a tickle having grown in her throat from the moment that the first guy began throatfucking her. As she did, a hand slid beneath her chin, and before she knew it the aforementioned first guy was stroking his cock right in front of her, tip aimed towards her face. She opened her mouth as long ropes of virile cum landed across her face, prompting her to shut her eyes again. She could feel its warmth, and the scent of fresh cum wafting up into her nose as the rope laid across her nostril was tempting. In the end, she couldn't stop herself from slipping her tongue free to have a taste.

She reached her hands up to push the cum down from her face into her open mouth. One of the men — she couldn't be sure which — chuckled. "Look at that. She's not even cuffed anymore, but she's still acting like a slut." She felt like a slut, so she couldn't exactly say he was wrong, but she did feel her cheeks flush upon realising that her hands were indeed free. After licking her own fingers clean, she fell into herself somewhat, the cockdrunk personality she'd had mere moments ago thrown to the wayside in favour of an uncharacteristic shyness. It wasn't often that she got caught out, though.

As the guys who had been around her moved away, she got the opportunity to see how Susie was doing. Sat on the lap of one guy, she eagerly jerked off two more while tongue kissing the one with his dick inside her. She looked like she was having fun. Had Undyne been wrong to judge her so quickly? Perhaps letting loose in the way that Susie was could be fun. Loud moaning filled the alleyway, and mere feet away from such a lewd display Undyne couldn't help but slip a hand between her legs. She popped open the button of her pants and pushed her hand into her underwear, a plain white that didn't suit her at all. Perhaps the prim and proper lifestyle she had been attempting to lead for the last couple of years didn't suit her at all, either. It's funny what people can be talked into doing by society, she thought.

Sliding a finger along her vulva, she watched as Susie lost herself to the pleasure. Desperately moaning, desperately kissing, desperately thrusting her hips down against the cock inside her. Susie probably hadn't ever had as much fun as she was having right there in that moment. Her orgasm came with a loud moan of pleasure, and her creampied pussy was pulled from the cock that had been inside it. Susie moved to her feet, and then began walking over towards Undyne.

Undyne wasn't straight by any means, but eating cum from someone else's pussy wasn't something she had prepared herself for. She shook her head and shuffled backward as Susie approached, but she clearly wasn't going to be having much of a say in the matter. Susie's hand clamped onto the back of Undyne's head, and as Undyne continued trying to pull back she was pushed down to the ground, laying on her back whilst Susie sat herself down on top of her face, turning herself around to face Undyne's lower side as she planted that perfect, plump, cum-filled pussy right down onto Undyne's face.

The poor woman almost spluttered when faced with Susie's pussy, but a stern clamping down from Susie gave Undyne very little choice in the matter. Hesitantly, she began to lap up at the pussy above her, her view obscured by Susie's butt so much so that she couldn't be sure what she was licking. She hadn't expected Susie's skin to feel so soft against her tongue, nor had she expected the cum she was eating second-hand to taste so good. Just like that which had been deposited in her mouth earlier, it was strong and almost demanded to be swallowed.

Susie leaned forward, slid Undyne's pants and panties further down and then tossed them to one side. She parted the woman's thighs, and then leaned down between her legs for a taste of her own. Unsurprisingly, Undyne's cunt smelled strongly of arousal, and was visibly wet. Susie used her fingers to pull apart the lips, and then ran her tongue along the centre. As Undyne moaned softly, thrusting her hips up towards the touch, Susie pushed her own hips further down against Undyne's face.

Plunging her tongue between the lips of Undyne's waiting snatch once more, Susie flicked the muscle against the other woman's clit, teasing the rosebud with follow-up strokes that weren't as rough as the first one had been. Undyne continued moaning all-the-while, and trapped beneath Susie's sizeable ass she could do very little about it... other than return the favour. The men watched as the two girls tried to out-do one another, though the winner of their competition was clear; eventually, Undyne had to tap herself out, on the verge of choking underneath the weight and thick scent of sex and cum and sluttery.

Laying her hands on Susie's butt, Undyne was surprised to see a cock appear above her. She was about to comment on it when the owner's hand moved down against Susie's back, pressed the tip of his cock up against Susie's opening and then pushed himself inside. Undyne was watching Susie get fucked, and she had a front row seat, so close that she could smell their sex; the occasional bits of juice and precum that flung from the fast-moving fuck splattered down against Undyne's aroused face. She needed to get off now more than ever, but Susie was far too distracted to help her.

Needy as she was, she threw her own desire to the wayside and leaned up to lap at Susie's clit. Being so close to the cock pistoning in and out of Susie made Undyne want to get fucked herself, but she was never going to ask for it, and it seemed like none of the other guys around them would take the initiative. She wondered what they could all be doing, her view obscured the way it was. Perhaps they were just jacking off around them, waiting to shower them both in a wave of cum. A shiver ran along her spine, and although Susie was too pre-occupied to pleasure her, she did her best to get herself off by squirming her hips one way and then the other, against Susie's fingers.

Susie seemed to get the idea, because she began working her fingers inside Undyne, but even that stimulation wasn't enough to get the woman off, but it would do for the moment. As she moved her head back down to the ground again, the man fucking Susie picked up his pace. His balls dragged along Undyne's forehead with each thrust, ending up just above her eyes and nose whenever he went balls-deep. Each time, she caught some of the scent she desired so much. She couldn't stop herself. She leaned her head back and opened her mouth to get a taste of those delicious balls whenever they swung far enough forward. Her latching onto them messed up his pace somewhat, but he didn't seem to mind.

When he came, he gripped Susie's hips almost painfully. She cried out in distress and pleasure, and then pushed herself back against him while he pumped as far into her as he could. Undyne opened her mouth once again to grab the balls, and managed to catch both at once. She felt them pulsate against her tongue and cheeks while the man pumped Susie full of cum. Undyne was jealous, in one sense, but then she couldn't complain too much when given the opportunity to enjoy his balls the way that she was.

They felt so full... she wondered whether he'd take her afterwards. Did she even want him to...?

For the second time, Undyne had a creampied pussy sitting right above her, but unlike the first time Susie didn't force her to eat it. Instead, she pulled her leg over Undyne and moved to her feet. Undyne was initially confused as to what she was doing, but then she saw one of the men approach her. Before she could protest, there was a man between her legs, laying himself on top of her. His lips pressed to hers and she was kissing him. She could only imagine how bad the taste of cock, sweat, cum and balls on her mouth must be, but there was no complaint from the man kissing her; he kissed her hard, dominantly and without giving her an opportunity to take back control of the kiss. She felt overwhelmed.

His cock pressed up against her, first at her thigh and then at her twat as he managed to vaguely hit the right area. He reached down to position himself with her properly, and then pushed inside. All at once, there was a cock inside her. Undyne was being fucked, and as his hands moved to push her ankles backward, trapping her arms underneath her own body, there was nothing that she could do to stop it. Would she even want to? Given the choice, would she decide against anonymous sex in a dirty, public alleyway? ...She didn't want to think long enough about that to figure out the answer.

She wasn't given much opportunity, either, because the man came only a few moments after pushing inside. His hard cock throbbed inside her, and then burst forth a hot load of cum straight into her womb. She couldn't remember whether she was on the pill or not. Feeling queasy, she pulled herself out from underneath him the moment that she got the chance, and moved to her feet on shaky legs. She felt like a whore, almost naked with the cum of a stranger dripping from her pussy, her mouth tasting like the cocks of two more. So much cum in her stomach, too... not to mention all the things she'd done to Susie simply because Susie wanted her to. Where had her restraint gone? Had she ever had any to begin with? This lifestyle she had chosen to lead... had it all been a lie in the first place?

Any metaphors about caged birds remained firmly in the deeper parts of Undyne's psyche as she laid her eyes on Susie, on her feet between two guys while they spit-roasted her. She took slow steps over towards Susie, having little in the way of a plan, and as she arrived at the younger girl she simply watched. The gagging and moaning sounded so different up-close, so tempting. She looked around to see the eyes of the other guys in the crowd on her, but before they could approach her the guy in Susie's mouth let out a loud groan. His hands fixed against the back of her throat, he buried himself inside to the base, and then came straight into her stomach. As Susie's airways were cut off again, more tears could be seen rolling down her cheeks, but she didn't complain or try to pull back.

"Good girl," he muttered, only to get a jab on the thigh in response. Undyne wondered whether she would be able to stick up for herself anymore, cockdrunk as she was. When the guy pulled out, the last remnants of his orgasm dripping from Susie's tongue as she panted for breath, Undyne moved forward, down onto her knees, and latched her mouth onto Susie's own. She lapped the dripping cum from Susie's tongue, and then swapped the cum between the two of them. Whatever of his seed had been left inside Susie's mouth was pushed into Undyne's, and their make-out quickly became sloppy with saliva and jizz.

Behind Undyne, another of the onlookers grabbed her by the hips, and then lifted her up onto her knees. She had to lean up to continue kissing Susie, but Susie soon moved down onto her knees to join her. Susie pulled back from the kiss, and Undyne could just about see her eyes through strands of thick, sweat-matted hair. She grinned at Undyne, and then muttered, "Isn't this fun?"

Undyne didn't get the chance to answer before a cock was pressed up against her entrance. The head was thick and certainly not humanoid, but she couldn't turn around to see who was fucking her. 'This is a first,' she thought to herself, her mouth agape which prompted Susie to kiss her again. 'I don't think I've ever had sex with someone I hadn't seen before,' Undyne's thought continued. It had her as aroused as it did disgusted with herself, and by the time the owner of the cock pushed inside she was already wet enough to accommodate the inhuman shape.

Pretty soon, both Susie and Undyne were being railed. Both screaming in pleasure, they continued kissing, right up until one opportunistic member of the group decided to move up between them and slide his cock between their lips. Accepting the cock between them, they ran their lips along the length in rhythm with each other, kissing each time they reached the tip; Undyne could hardly believe that she had let things get to this point, but there was no denying the arousal she was feeling. The man with his cock between their lips moved his hands to the backs of their heads, and then held them in place while he began to thrust back and forth between their lips.

They continued moaning, the cocks inside them bringing them nearer to their orgasms, and as said orgasms approached they weren't even focused on the blowjob anymore, merely allowing themselves to be used by the owner of the cock, who seemed to have no problem with that outcome. When he was ready to finish, he turned their faces towards him and then aimed his cock at Undyne. After giving her a couple of ropes of cum across the face, he did the same to Susie, catching her hair. Under normal circumstances she might have chastised him, but like Undyne she was currently too cockdrunk to care.

The two of them came on their cocks in unison, moaning lewdly with cum on their faces that they couldn't be bothered to remove; even the sight of the other covered in the stuff didn't change their minds, and so while the first cocks pulled out of them and they were each replaced with another, they looked used. Cum in their mouths, dripping from their lips, on their faces and in their cunts... the only hole they had left was their ass. Undyne would normally have been too scary of a person for anyone to consider fucking in the ass, but stood there with cum on her face and sweat glistening from her body, it was a different story. One of those surrounding her almost did, too, but she placed her hand on his forearm and urged him not to.

"Please, I need a break," she muttered, before slumping back against him. Across from her, Susie shook her head.

"Alright, well fuck her, then. I'm here to fuck any and all of you who wants to. Come find out what a real pussy feels like." She might have picked better words to use, because the men who quickly surrounded her weren't insecure about themselves, and before she could even protest she had not one but two cocks lined up to push inside her cunt. She saw them as a challenge, and with one arm around each owner, she was hoisted into the air and then pushed inside by both cocks at once. Though they pushed inside together, they began to move in different rhythms, one thrusting quickly while the other moved at a slower but still pleasurable pace; the difference between them made the experience all the more overwhelming for her, and with both the cocks buried deep inside her, Susie opened her mouth to let out a roar of pleasure: for what felt like the hundredth time that night, she came, her juices splattering against the ground beneath her and the legs of those who had been brave enough to fuck her.

And there were more cocks with her name on them. Even as the two inside finished, splattering her womb with their cum, another stepped up to replace them. Much bigger, this half-human half-bear monster quickly grabbed Susie by the legs, and then pulled her up, pressing her back to his chest. She looked down to see a huge cock (easily the biggest she'd taken that evening) pressing up against not her pussy, but her ass. She was ready for it. She grit her teeth and nodded, leaning back against the bear. "Come on, then. Hurry up and fuck me," she urged.

Not enough. The bear was stalling. He was teasing her. "Did I fucking stutter!? I said hurry up and f—!" Cut off by the feeling of his cock pushing inside, with one quick thrust Susie had an entire cock inside her. It must have been over a foot in length, and thicker than her fist; her asshole was being stretched to its limits. It hurt. It hurt like hell, but that hurt was so good. Throwing her head back against him, she grit her teeth and let out a loud moan through them. "Yes! That's what I'm fucking talking about!"

The loud screams of pleasure were enough to catch Undyne's attention again, who after a little rest by the wall had gained her second wind and was ready for round two... at least, until she saw who she was likely going to be fucking next. Stood next to the half-bear monster fucking Susie into next week there was a similarly-sized monster who seemed to be half shark. Fitting for Undyne, perhaps, but the size of his cock was staggering. Nonetheless, he began his way towards her.

"I-I'm not sure I can—" His hand pressed against her mouth and she was scooped up into his arms. She felt helpless as his cock slid between her thighs, hard and big enough to hold her up in the air while his hands reached down to grab her legs. Pretty soon, she was in the full-nelson position, same as Susie. Luckily for Undyne, the half-shark monster seemed more interested in her pussy than her ass.

For all the pain, though, Susie was still having a good time. Tears of pleasure ran down her face in streams, and she was caked with sweat. Her moans had long since become completely unintelligible. Her ass was red from the brutal fucking, making Undyne all the more appreciative that it was only her cunt that was going to be wrecked by the cock between her legs. Soon, it pressed up against her, and then with one quick thrust — no teasing — pushed right inside, all the way to the base.

Opposite each other, the two girls were fucked senseless. Juices gushed from both of their pussies, splattering both the other and the floor beneath them. Neither could string together a sentence, yet their mouths were always moving, either to moan or to pant for breath that they couldn't get despite no physical obstruction; they were being fucked so good that it literally took their breath away. Constant movement from the cocks inside them, pushing so deep that both of their stomachs bulged despite each of them being fucked in a different hole.

The two men fucking them pressed them together, and with Susie's cum-covered face right in front of her Undyne couldn't resist leaning forward to kiss her. The kiss was brief, but deep, and then Susie moved her head upward to lap the cum from Undyne's face. So shameless considering the depravity of the act, Undyne thought to herself, but she didn't stop Susie. In fact, once Susie had finished, Undyne moved her own head upward and returned the favour, lapping at the seed lazily while she continued to moan, orgasm after orgasm rolling through her body brutally.

When the two fucking them finally reached their orgasms, both girls were pumped full of cum. Both of their bellies bulged with the sheer amount of semen inside them, and though they were exhausted as they fell to the ground they both wanted more. Susie crawled on top of Undyne and then leaned down to kiss her, the lewd passing of saliva providing ample distraction for another man to move behind them.

A cock slid between their drenched twats, lubricated enough after one thrust to accidentally slip into Undyne's slightly gaped cunt. She moaned up into the mouth of Susie, but Susie didn't stick around too much longer. Pulling herself up from Undyne, she moved to her feet. In a sex-driven daze, Undyne leaned up to follow her, pushing the man fucking her onto his back in the process. As Undyne began riding the cock, she wrapped her arms around Susie's thighs from behind and licked her lips, drawing the other girl as close as she could.

Susie's cum-filled asshole was the most delicious thing on offer right then, Undyne thought. With it right in front of her, she leaned forward to press her lips against it while she continued to ride the cock beneath her, shifting to crouch above it so that she could bounce her ass down onto it; the added stimulation of a pseudo-spank every time she slammed her hips downward made for even more pleasure.

Digging her tongue into Susie's ass, she ran the muscle around the rim to lap up any cum that had begun to seep from the slightly gaped hole. Much of the cum had already slipped from Susie's ass, her stomach having deflated somewhat in the process. As a result, there wouldn't be much cum for Undyne to find within the tight confines of Susie's behind, but that didn't stop her from searching; the pursuit for cum was mostly just an excuse to rim a back-side that she had subconsciously admired for so long. Considering how tomboyish she presented herself, Susie was stacked. Her ass easily filled both of Undyne's hands and then some, the supple flesh making the act of rimming her all-the-sweeter. Undyne even let the cheeks close around her face, faux-trapping her nose. She pulled her tongue from the used butt to press her nose against it instead, inhaling her friend's scent.

She felt depraved. She looked it. As she pulled back from that perfect butt, she placed her hands behind herself to make sure she didn't fall over, and with a lustful look on her face she continued to ride the cock inside her. She needed more cum. Throwing her head back, she experienced her most intense orgasm yet, her legs shaking so much that she couldn't finish riding the man's cock, but he wasn't going to let her get away that easily. Leaning forward, he pushed her legs backward and shifted her into the mating-press position, and then thrust down into her with enough power to have his balls loudly slapping against her ass.

Another load of cum filled her twat, and as the cock's owner pulled out, leaving her cunt a cum-filled mess, all Undyne could think about was how badly she wanted to get fucked in the ass. The sun was beginning to rise by then, and many of the men had left; between Susie and Undyne, they had gotten most of them off. Some were still hanging around for a second round, and Undyne wasn't about to disappoint them. She ran her tongue across her upper lip and moved to her feet on shaky legs, needing the aid of Susie to stay on them. After a brief kiss, Undyne turned to the remaining Johns and reached back to grab her own ass, half-turning her lower body towards them to show off. "Which one of you wants to be the first person tonight to fuck my ass?"

They all did, but only one of them was lucky enough. She was picked up as she had been earlier, and in the full-nelson position someone with a much smaller cock than the last person to have her in this position pressed up against her ass. Slick from the juices gushed from her cunt over the course of the night, he pushed in without any hassle, and as Undyne had her first anal experience of the night — or perhaps morning, now — Susie moved close, dropping onto the floor below her.

While Undyne's ass was roughly railed by the cock's owner, Susie reached down to wrap her hand around his balls. She held him at the top of them, and then lapped her tongue across them while he continued to fuck Undyne. It made fucking Undyne a struggle, but he managed. Above Susie, Undyne's pussy continued to gush orgasmic juices, owing to the continued string of orgasms that she was having. She made a mess of Susie's hair in the process, leaving it even more matted than it had been before, but with a pair of twitching balls in her grasp, being lapped over by her hungry tongue, Susie had no complaints to voice.

Once the stream of gushing fluids slowed down, they began to run down the cock fucking Undyne and over the balls Susie was worshipping. Susie then pulled back only to be caught in the face by a climactic burst of sexual fluid. As one last orgasm rushed through her, Undyne's ass quivered around the cock inside her, baiting yet another orgasm into her, though for the first time down her tight anal canal rather than her drenched pussy. For the umpteenth time, her body was left filled with cum, and for the umpteenth time she had someone who she didn't even know pull out of her to leave her dripping their cum, though her asshole did a considerably better job at keeping the jizz inside, small trickles of the sticky fluid leaking out whenever she relaxed her butt.

She settled on the floor after being let down by the man carrying her, and laid against Susie. The two of them were very clearly exhausted, but the night wasn't quite over yet. Encircling the girls, all of the men that were left began to stroke themselves. Both Susie and Undyne looked up at the sea of cocks with an interest that they wished they had more energy to pursue, but exhaustion overcoming them, all they could manage was to open their mouths and look up at the cocks in the hopes of getting a good facial.

One by one (and sometimes more than one at once), the cocks around them fired cum across their waiting features. Cum landed on their foreheads, in their hair and across their closed eyelids; from their chin to their lips, and into their open mouths. Both girls moaned in pleasure, and with the sheer amount of cum flying at them they both had a mouthful before too long. Undyne shut her mouth and swallowed first, only for Susie to let out a noise of frustration and then lock lips with her. While the last of the cum landed on them, they shared what they had in their mouths with each other, pushing the salty mix of different guys' cum into the other's mouth not out of a desire to not swallow the mixed cum of strangers but rather to see the other do so.

When they pulled back, they were alone, with half a load of cum in their mouths and more dripping from their faces. Undyne reached up to wipe her eyes, prompting Susie to do the same, and then the two of them looked around.

"I guess it's just the two of us," Undyne muttered, as she moved to her feet, grabbing the wall beside her for stability. "I can't believe I lost control of myself like that."

Susie snickered as she moved to her feet. "I totally can," she mumbled, before grabbing her cum-covered clothes from the floor. "Gonna be an awkward walk home, though. Sure would be cool if someone had a car to take me in. Say, a cop car, maybe."

"At the station," Undyne muttered, while licking her fingers clean of the cum covering them. "...you could come back to my place. It's not far," she suggested, gesturing further down the alleyway; they would be able to get there without even using the street. She sounded hesitant despite the ordeal that the two of them had just gone through. Susie chuckled to herself again, and then approached Undyne to give her a sloppy kiss on the cheek, tinted with the taste of cum.

"Lead the way."

The walk home would be slow. Undyne was aching everywhere, and she needed a shower. She'd have to come up with a hell of a good excuse as to why she hadn't checked into work at the end of her shift. Letting out a groan, she leaned against Susie for help as they made their way further down the alleyway with their backs to the rising sun.


End file.
